Lovino's Life
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. In Italy there was an eighteen year old by the name of Lovino that wanted some excitement in his life, but now regrets it and wants his dull life back. If only he had stayed home last night then he wouldn't be in this situation of having a
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Lovino's view.**

**Lovino's Life**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>The sunlight shining through my damn curtains, I got those from Antonio, and only put them up because it has tomatoes on them. I have been able to legally drink alcohol for two years. Eighteen and I got fired from my job last week for my so called fucking more colorful than a rainbow language. My entire life has been pretty dull and nothing really happens, but last night...<p>

Next to me is a blond haired male and I think he has blue eyes, but it was pretty dark last night and he's asleep. He is snuggled up against my chest like a kitten. It's not like as if I'm smug, glad to no longer be a virgin for I finally scored last night with someone, and I'm not sure if the blond was a virgin. If he was a virgin then that virginity is gone because of me. I'm not sure if I used a damn condom or not.

I slipped out of his grasp and stood up. I'm naked, proud as hell that I screwed someone, and no longer will I be called a Virgin. Take that for none of those bastards can make fun of me now! I'll make some pasta for breakfast, but I sure as hell want to call up someone and brag about finally fucking someone. I wonder if the blond was a virgin or not. Did I use a condom? I don't think I used one because it would have taken too much time getting the damn thing on my dick.

"Fuck." I swore under my breath. I tripped over a brown jacket and there is a wallet by it. The wallet has some a black bat on it, I know it is not mine, and picked it up from the carpet. I do not know the name of the blond. I opened it up and pulled out a card that has the blond's photo on it.

_Alfred Freedom Jones_

_Hair-Blond _

_Eyes-Blue_

_Born July 4 1997_

I dropped the wallet. Holy fuck, I did a thirteen year old. Today's date is July 4 2011 so he is fourteen years old now and I'm four years older than him. The age of contest in Italy is fourteen years old. I have no influence over him or anything.

He is an American, a military dependent, and I'm feeling pretty fucking scared. I think I might have caused an international incident or something, but no one knows so it's not an international incident.

Still what the hell am I going to do?

Fuck, fuck, and oh fuck. What the hell am I going to do?

I should have stayed home last night instead of going out drinking. I had assumed him to be sixteen years old, bought him drink after alcoholic drink, and…I'm totally screwed for buying and giving alcohol to a minor. I want my dull and nothing ever happens life back now, damnit! I shouldn't have wished for something exciting to happen. Damn, You wishing star for granting me my fucking stupid as hell wish!

My cell phone suddenly ringed, I rushed over, and answered it for what if the boy wakes up. It is Antonio's number. I started talking really fast, it was not like I'm scared shitless of my current situation, or anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. English is my first language. I do not have a second language. Lovino's view.**

**Lovino's Life**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I decided to make pasta while waiting for Antonio to come over and I'm hoping the blond will stay asleep. I'm not hoping the boy is in a coma because then I would be really fucking screwed. Damn wishing star really fucked me. Who told me about wishing stars and those things granting wishes? My fifteen year old brother, Feliciano. I shouldn't have listened to him, but no I had to wish my dull life would be more exciting.<p>

"Hey."

Alfred Jones, Today he is fourteen years old. He is an American, a military dependent, and standing inside of my kitchen.

"You turned fourteen today."

"Yep."

"Your name is Alfred Jones."

"Yeah, I told you last night."

My brain is starting to recall last night. Alfred is still naked and gathering his clothing up.

"You promised me that if we had sex that I could stay with you, Lovino."

Shit, I did make that promise. Should I deny it? Should I say yes and that I only meant for the night.

"I have it recorded on my cell phone, Lovino."

I watched as he pulled out a cell phone from a pair of jeans that were laying on the carpet. I couldn't help, but think that he has a nice ass. Bad, Lovino. That is what got your sorry ass in this situation.

_Yeah, I'll let you stay with me. You look fucking adorable and I want your tight little ass, Alfie. Want some more sweet tasting wine?_

"Were you a virgin?"

"Yeah, I was one until you deflowered me and stuff last night. Were you a virgin too, Lovino?"

"Hell no. I wasn't a virgin. I lost it at the age of eleven to the best cheese maker in all of Italy. I have sex every day. I have had sex for seven years. It is fucking amazing and I love every minute of it. I'm a pro and I'm the best fucker in all of Italy."

I'm telling complete bullshit. For some reason Alfred 's blue eyes are wide as hell, he stared at me, and why the hell is he trembling. My voice is not that damn loud! I did not smack him or threaten him.

"Lovino, Do you have aids?" Alfred asked in a quiet voice while staring at me. I just stared at him in disbelief he bought my bullshit? How gullible is this-

"Hello, Lovino." Antonio said cheerfully as he walked into my home.

"Lovino, Did you have sex with him?" Alfred asked me slowly as he looked at Antonio and the blond backed away still naked. "Did you have sex with different people every night for seven years or was it the same person? Is he the best cheese maker in all of Italy?"

Antonio that tomato bastard started giggling and that giggling moron decided to hug Alfred. Why the hell is he giggling? It's not fucking funny! Why is he hugging the one that I deflowered last night, damnit.

Alfred squeaked, eyes wide in horror, and I bet he is going to scream. I do not want my damn neighbors to hear because then they would call the fucking police and I would be screwed. I grabbed the blond, pulled him away from the giggling Spaniard, and covered Alfred's mouth. I want my dull life back.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Poor Alfred is scared.<strong>


End file.
